Sick Day
by tydavislover
Summary: How does Sam handle a sick day with his little girl? McSwarek fluff. Set in the future.


Yep. I'm pretty much obsessed with McSwarek fluff. Hope you enjoy!

Sick Day

"Swarek, Nash, we have four more bodies in here," Luke Callahan calld as he stepped outside the older house. Sam and Traci shared a look and began walking towards the house.

"I would say this drug deal went bad," Traci muttered to her partner as they walked into the ramsacked drug house. There was blood splatter on the wall and Sam let out a whistled.

"I would say it went way bad," Sam told her with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, we are looking for members of the Dowlen crew as we speak," Luke told them. Sam bent down to looked one of the bodies and his phone rang.

"Swarek," he answered not looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah, this is Sam... Have you tried Andy?...Oh yeah. Ok... Fever?... Ok. Yeah, I'll be right there... In the office?... Ok. Tell her I'll be there soon," Sam said standing up. He hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

"I gotta go," Sam said looking at Traci and Luke.

"Yeah, ok, Swarek. We're kinda in the middle of something," Luke chuckled. Sam shot him a look.

"Everything ok?" Traci wondered, concerned, knowing he wouldn't just leave a crime scene.

"I have to go get Kinleigh; she just puked all over her table at school," Sam said pulling out his truck keys. Traci nodded.

"Didn't they call McN-er- Andy?" Luke asked still having trouble 5 years after she had officially became Andy Swarek.

"She's not answering," Sam said shaking his head. He knew Andy's name was first on the list for contacts and that they would always call her first, but when it came to their child, he always made himself available if they ended up calling him. Traci nodded.

"She and Chloe are working with Shaw and a few detectives from vice on a prostituion sting at the Marbol Hotel," Traci told the guys.

"I gotta go," Sam said and walked towards his truck. Traci noticed Luke smirk.

"What?" she asked. Luke shook his head.

"Nothing. I just never thought I'd see the day that Sam Swarek willingly left a crime scene," Luke chuckled. Traci nodded.

"He's an amazing dad," Traci told him. Luke nodded and they walked back inside.

Sam hurried into the elementary school, immediately regretting that he had left his weapon on his hip. The metal detector went off and the security guard at the front door walked towards him. Wordlessly, Sam pointed to his badge on his belt and the gaurd nodded at him.

"Hey. I'm Sam Swarek. Mrs. Byrnes called and said that Kinleigh had thrown up," Sam began out of breath as he walked into the main office. The secretary smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Swarek, we have her lying on the couch in the lounge," the secretary smiled standing up. Sam followed her back to the lounge.

"She says her stomach hurts and there's been a bug going around the preschool and kindergarden," the secretary nodded as Sam caught sight of daughter. Four and a half year old, Kinleigh Grace Swarek had dark brown hair and big brown eyes like her mother. She had inherited her dad's dimples, though.

"Hey Kins, you not feeling good?" Sam asked walking over to her. He knelt down to her and she whimpered.

"Where's mommy? Mrs Brynes said she was coming," Kinleigh asked confused. Sam smiled and tucked come of her brown hair, that had fallen out of her pink sparkly headband, behind her ear.

"I know, sweetie, but she's working and she and Aunt Chloe are working really hard. It's ok; I'm going to take you home," Sam said scooping her up in his arms.

"Daddy, you left your hard shirt on," Kinleigh giggled poking at Sam's vest. He sighed realizing he had ran into the school with his bulletproof vest on also. He could have chuckled at how paniced he became when his child's school called.

"I know. They called me and told me you were sick and I just came here to get you. I'll take it off when we get home," he told her kissing her head. She felt a little warm to him.

"Mr Swarek, I just need you to sign her out," the secretary said motioning to a clipboard. Sam nodded and hiked his daughter in his arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and snuggled into his chest. Sam signed her out and then rubbed her back with his hand.

"Thank you for calling," he said, sincerely.

"No problem. Hope she feels better," the secretary smiled. Sam nodded in agreement. He hated seeing his child or Andy sick. Sam carried Kinleigh out to his truck and strapped her in her booster seat.

"Can we watch Frozen?" Kinleigh wondered as Sam tucked her brown hair behind her ear. He chuckled and nodded.

"Of course," he agreed as he shut her door and hopped in the driver's seat. He could practically recite the whole movie, but that didn't stop him from wanting to watch it with his sick child.

"Mommy's working?" Kinleigh asked as Sam pulled out onto the main street. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, sweetie she's working. I'm going to try to call her," he said pulling out his phone. It went straight to voicemail. He knew that she'd been selected to go UC for the day, but it was kind of becoming annoying that he couldn't get ahold of her.

"I guess that's what I get for going under and leaving her back here," he muttered as he listened.

"Hey. You've reached Andy Swarek. I'm sorry I missed your call, but if you leave me a brief message I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a good day. Thanks." Andy's cheery voice came through the truck stereo system, since Sam was driving he had it on speaker phone.

"Hey sweetheart, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that the school got ahold of me so disregard any messages you got regarding Kin. Love you," he said and ended the call.

"I want to be a princess," Kinleigh said as she snuggled in her father's arms while watching Frozen for the second time. Sam chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"You already are, Kins. You are mine and Mommy's princess," he said softly. Kinleigh smiled up at him.

"I'm glad you got me today. You work a lot more than mommy," Kinleigh said. Sam sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry, sweetie. Daddy's got a lot of stuff going on at work right now, but you need to remember that you and mommy are so much more important to me than work, ok?" Sam asked. Kinleigh nodded against his chest and yawned.

"Sleep, daddy," she said tiredly. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Go to sleep, Kins. Daddy'll be right here," he told her gently running his hand up and down her arm. She was out in a minute and he stared at her. She was perfection. He smiled as she began snoring softly. He shut the movie off and leaned back in the recliner, closing his own eyes.

"Daddy," Kinleigh's voice woke Sam from his slumber.

"What's up, Kins?" he asked reaching up to run a hand over his face. He then realized that his phone was ringing. He groaned and reached over to the end table and picked it up.

"Swarek," his voice still a little gruff from sleep. Kinleigh looked up at her dad and put her thumb in her mouth. Still at 4 1/2 years old she was sucking her thumb. Only if she didn't feel good, or to fall asleep. Her eyes began to get heavy again as she listened to her dad on the phone. She was rudely brought back awake when Sam flew out of the chair and hiked her on his hip.

"Is she ok?... What do you mean passed out?... What!? Who was suppose to be her back up?... I'm on my way," Sam's voice growled and he hung up.

"Where are we going?" Kinleigh asked confused as Sam hurried towards the front door. He slipped his black shoes on and then put Kinleigh's little white Sperry's on her feet.

"We have to go to the hospital, because Mommy had an accident at work," Sam said gently. He grabbed his badge off the table by the door and attached it to his belt.

"Mommy hurt?" Kinleigh asked worried. Sam kissed the top of her head.

"She'll be ok, but we just need to go see her and then bring her home. Daddy might possibly hurt Uncle Ollie, though," Sam explained, muttering the last line. Oliver had just called stating that Andy was on her way to St Michael's Hospital. She'd gotten attacked while doing the sting that Oliver and a Vice detective were in charge of.

"Maybe she wants to watch Frozen with me?" Kinleigh suggested as Sam put her in her booster seat. Sam cracked a smile and kissed Kinleigh's nose.

"I bet she will, sweetie," Sam said hopping in the driver's seat.

"Hi. I'm looking for Officer Andrea McNally-Swarek? She was brought in a while ago," Sam said walking up to the ER desk.

"I can't give information unless you are an emergency contact," the secretary said not even looking up. Sam growled and slammed his badge on the counter.

"I'm her husband and a fellow officer, so yes, I'm her emergency contact. Can you please tell me where my wife is?" he growled. Kinleigh jumped at his voice and he soothingly patted her back.

"Sorry, officer, I'll find out what's going on," the secretary said nervously. She got up and hurried to find a nurse.

"Sammy," a voice called. Sam turned and saw Oliver, Chloe, and a detective he didn't recognize.

"What the hel... What happened?" Sam demanded, careful of the little ears in his arms.

"It was just a normal bust. She took the John into the room. We were right next door. The room was wired," Oliver began as Sam glared at him.

"McNally was negoiating a price and then all of a sudden he jumped her. He had her pinned on the bed when we got in there. He was choking her," the detective began. Sam growled at him.

"What the fuck took you so long to get in there?" Sam growled at him. Chloe's eyes widened and she walked over to Sam and th young girl.

"Hey Kinleigh. Come here. Can you help me try to do this puzzle over here?" Chloe asked smiling at the little girl. Kinleigh nodded and held out her arms to one of Andy's close friends. Sam gave Chloe a grateful look and then glared at the detective.

"It was maybe two minutes," the detective growled at Sam.

"He wanted to see if Andy could talk her way out of it," Oliver said seriously. He had been pissed himself at the detective's handling of the situation. Sam's jaw clenched and he shoved the detective into the wall, holding him there.

"Talk her way out of it? Really? She probably could have if his hands hadn't been around her neck," he growled. The detective nodded.

"I didn't know that at the time," he admitted to Sam, who shook his head and let go of the detective.

"Did you just bring her here to get checked out then?" Sam asked looking at his best friend. Oliver sighed.

"Well, yeah. Once we got the john taken down, I was walking out with Andy and she just collapsed. She was out cold for a good minute. I don't know what happened. If it was lack of oxygen or what. She begged me not to call you and doesn't know I did, but I knew you'd kill me if I didn't," Oliver explained. Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"That's my wife and her mother. You better hope that everything is ok with her," Sam growled pointing to Kinleigh as he looked at the vice detective. Kinleigh looked at her father with large eyes as Chloe tried to distract her.

"Daddy," she asked nervously. Sam walked over to her and picked up her.

"It's ok, Kinleigh. Daddy's jut worried about Mommy," Sam explained kissing Kinleigh's head.

"Detective Swarek, you can se you wife now. She's just waiting for another test to be performed," a nurse said walking into the waiting room. Sam nodded and then looked down at Kinleigh.

"Can you watch her, Epstein?" he asked the officer next to him. Chloe smiled and nodded at them.

"Sure. Come on, sweetie, let's finish our puzzle," Chloe said as Sam set Kinleigh on the floor.

"Tell Mommy to hurry so we can go home and watch Frozen," Kinleigh said looking up at Sam. Oliver chuckled and Sam smiled.

"You bet I will," he told her and then walked back with the nurse.

"Look, I know that you guys are busy, but I need to make sure I can pick up my daughter from preschool," Andy growled as a nurse walked into her room.

"Officer, your husband wanted to see you," the nurse said as Sam stepped into view.

"Crap," Andy muttered, secretly wanting to kill Oliver for calling him.

"Yeah, crap. You really weren't going to call me?" Sam asked with a firm look. The nurse smiled at the couple and nodded.

"I'll send the tech in," she said to Andy and then walked out of the room. Andy turned her attention back to her husband.

"It was no big deal, Sam. I promise, I'm fine. I just passed out. Oliver over reacted," Andy began. Sam let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Yeah, sure, you're fine. That's why there are handprint bruises on your neck. Ollie said you passed out from lack of oxygen," Sam began. Andy sighed and shook her head.

"No, I didn't. That's just what he thought. I promise, I'm fine, but I need you to go pick up Kinleigh. She needs to be picked up by 3:30 and," Andy began, but was interupted by a knock on the door.

"Mommy!" Kinleigh cried running towards her mother's bed. Sam scooped her up before she pounced on her mother.

"Sorry, she was worried about her mommy. The nurse said it was ok," Chloe smiled.

"What is going on? Did you really pull her out of school, because I was in here?" Andy asked with large eyes. Sam shook his head and Chloe slipped out knowing the family needed to be alone.

"No, I didn't. The school called me, because you weren't answering. She threw up at school and needed me to come get her," Sam explained. Andy looked at her daughter concerned.

"Daddy and I watched Frozen," Kinleigh smiled.

"Are you feeling better, baby? I'm sorry mommy didn't answer her phone. Did she have a fever? Did you give her Tylenol? God, I feel awful," Andy said, teary eyed. She felt guilty that her baby was sick and she had no idea.

"Sweetheart, it's fine. No fever. She's fine, acting normal as can be. I almost think she's playing hookie to watch Frozen," Sam smirked. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Did you see Oliver out there?" Andy asked. Sam nodded.

"And some hotshot vice detective that I wanted to punch," Sam said. Andy sighed.

"Daddy was hugging a boy against the wall," Kinleigh said nonchalantly as she picked at the neck of Sam's t-shirt. Andy's eyes widened.

"Samuel Jay Swarek, you did not," she exclaimed. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"Relax. I didn't hurt him. I wanted to, but I wouldn't do that in front of her," he couldn't help, but laugh at his wife. There was a knock at the door and a young woman walked in pushing a cart.

"Hello. I'm Camie. I'm going to perform your ultrasound today," she smiled. Andy smiled and glanced at her husband. She saw the wheels turning in his head and waited for the detective in him to put two and two together.

"Ultra... Why do you need... Are you pregnant?" he asked arching his eyebrows. Andy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't know, but they said that's why I fainted earlier. Nothing to do with the sting going bad. It was protocol for them to run a test and it came back positive. They want to do an ultrasound to see how far along I am. I was going to tell you tonight," Andy explained. Sam smiled and moved towards his wife.

"You're really pregnant? We're having another baby?" he asked. Andy nodded.

"Yeah, I know we weren't really trying, but we weren't preventing it either," she laughed. Sam chuckled and kissed her lips gently.

"Kinleigh, you are going to be a big sister," Andy smiled touching her daughter's hand.

"What does that mean?" Kinleigh wondered.

"Mommy has a baby in her tummy. So you are going to get to be a big sister and help look out for him or her," Sam began. Kinleigh squealed.

"I get to be like Elsa!" she exclaimed. Sam chuckled.

"Just as long as she doesn't make us name him or her Ana, we're good," he muttered to Andy, who laughed and got situated for the ultrasound.

It was confirmed that Andy was indeed pregnant and about 8 weeks along. Sam was beaming once they heard the heartbeat and found out that everything looked great. Andy was released and told to stick with desk duty for the remainder of her pregnancy. Sam was beyond relieved when his wife agreed to it.

"Thank you for picking her up today; I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone," Andy said as she walked into from the kitchen. Sam smiled and kissed her forehead as she sat on the couch with him.

"I always have your back, sweetheart. You don't have to be the only one picking her up or getting calls from the school. We're a team, sweetheart," Sam told her. Andy smiled and looked at Kinleigh, who was lying on the floor watching Frozen for the third time that day.

"I love all of it, though. I love being a mom," Andy admitted smiling at him. Sam chuckled.

"That's good, because it looks like you just got promoted to mother of two," he said touching her flat stomach. Andy giggled.

"Best promotion ever," she agreed kissing his cheek.

The End.

Sorry for all the Frozen comments. It's my two year old's FAVORITE movie so it's stuck in my head as well! :-)


End file.
